Distorted Outcome
by OmenProphecy
Summary: The Voldemort-less Death Eaters captured Diagon Alley when Sophia Young and her brother were shopping, and Sophia is sucked into another world from the one she grew up in. Sent back in time along with three others, she tries to turn things around. Will she succeed, or will she watch the world collapse? Bill W. OC Dennis C. OC. Friendship and adventure.
1. Chapter I

**Hiya. This is _currently_ called Distorted Outcome, but the title will most likely change. If anyone has any ideas, I would love to hear them.**

**The disclaimer will come once and only once, OK? Here it is:**

**Disclaimer- Anything you recognize belongs not to me, but to JK Rowling, the genius. **

**Reviews of any kind are more than welcome.**

**Thanks!**

_**I**_

"Mom!" Sophia Young's voice was heard throughout the house, and especially at the dining table where they were eating. Her outrage was clear to all listening.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want you going back to that school." Her mother's tone was quite calm, a contrast to Sophia's.

"You let Elijah go through all seven years!"

Elijah tensed up, obviously unwilling to be dragged into this argument.

Her father piped up through a mouthful of chicken. "Grudgingly." The man was quickly met with a glare by both his wife and his daughter.

"I know, hon. But you're getting too involved with this magic, and we hardly ever see you during the school year," Janet Young tried reasoning, as if it had ever worked.

"And you never let me do anything when you do see me. I think that's fair!"

"That's not true, and you know it!"

"_No!_ I'm going back, whether you let me or not!" Sophia slammed down her silverware, making a loud clink on the dish. She got up and stormed to her room.

At first the fifteen-year-old laid on her bed, half-heartedly attempting to sleep, but she was much too restless. Sophia rose and pulled out her school trunk. Inside was a layer of junk from the past four years. On the very top of the pile was her wand. Sophia smiled at it before taking it out and setting it on her nightstand.

The next two hours were spent unpacking and repacking for Hogwarts. She and her brother were going to Diagon Alley together the next day, and she needed to make room for this year's supplies.

Her mother was a Muggle, and her father was a half-blood. While her mother hadn't abandoned her family when she found out about the magic, she certainly hated it and only barely tolerated her children going to a magical school.

Sophia couldn't _believe_ that her mother had tried to take her out of Hogwarts. Hogwarts was the most wonderful place Sophia had ever seen, and there was no way she would drop out before she had to.

She couldn't wait to leave this place for her fifth year, but she would have to settle with Diagon Alley for now.

~0~

Elijah grinned down at Sophia. "Let's go to the Apothecary first, all right?" he said.

Sophia nodded.

No matter how many times she'd been there, Diagon Alley was always beautiful.

After completing their purchase of bat spleens, fluxweed, and pickled slugs, they went back outside. Heavy grey clouds had rolled in, and a light drizzle fell down upon their heads.

That was when the first Death Eaters showed up.

Green lights flew about the street. Elijah covered his little sister and started to run when one of the green spells hit him. Sophia watched, horrified, as he fell.

"No! Elijah, get up, please, please, please don't be gone! Come on, we have to go! Elijah!" Sophia's vision blurred with tears, but not enough that she couldn't see the Death Eater that had just spotted her.

Ever since Harry Potter was killed, You-Know-Who's army of followers grew to an astonishing number. None could get into Hogwarts, but they took it upon themselves to kill anyone, anywhere else. Hogsmeade and Godric's Hollow had fallen to them only weeks ago. It seemed that this time, You-Know-Who had his sights set on Diagon Alley.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, she ran into the nearest shop, Potage's Cauldron Shop. There was a gigantic cauldron near the back of the room, and Sophia raced to hide behind it.

She was surprised to find that the owner, Madame Potage, was also seeking shelter there. The woman held a finger to her lips and moved to make room for Sophia. The teenager had barely gotten into place when the door opened so hard it slammed into the wall, rattling the cauldrons.

Sophia suppressed a small whimper. _Where in Merlin's name was her wand?_

At her house. Of course.

Heavy footsteps sounded, getting closer. Sophia hardly dared to breath._  
_

It didn't matter. A white mask peered around the cauldron and spotted the pair.

Madame Potage's wand was out. "Leave the girl alone!" she cried, shielding Sophia. She started to say the spell to disarm the Death Eater, but he killed her before she could finish the word.

Sophia didn't waste time, she ran. The wizard grasped the back of her hoodie. "Avada Kedavra!"

The girl heard it strike a cauldron. She broke free and streaked outside.

Anyone in the shops were being dragged into the street and killed. The street was littered with fallen bodies, Elijah being one of them.

The Dark Mark floated above it all, infinitely darker than the rain-clouds.

She was grabbed around the waist from behind and lifted into the air. Sophia shrieked and fought to escape. The Death Eater put his wand to her throat.

"Diffindo."

Sophia squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the spell to slit her throat, but it never did.

The man let go of both her and his wand with a yowl of agony. She looked back for only a second to see his hand hanging by threads on his wrist, vast quantities of blood quickly mixing with the rainwater on the ground.

Sophia ran once more, adrenaline pounding through her. She cursed her stupidity in leaving her wand at home.

A wizard stepped into her path. This one wasn't wearing a Death Eater's robes or mask. "Here!" he said. He caught her wrist and dragged her behind a building.

"Please, don't kill me!" a woman cried. Sophia could see that her face was beautiful, even though there were tear tracks.

The Death Eater in front of the woman didn't raise his wand, but instead pulled back his hood to reveal a young man. "I would never hurt you, Delilah," he said softly. The man pulled out his wand and gave Delilah a long kiss before whispering a spell. A pale blue ball of light hovered in the air between the two. Delilah gasped.

The man in front of Sophia gave a wracking cough that he tried unsuccessfully to muffle. The other man spotted him, shock clear on his face.

"Stupefy!" he cried. The red light hit the man in the stomach. He was out like a light.

The first spell exploded, sending the four into darkness.


	2. Chapter II

**_II_**

Sophia woke up with a wand in her face.

She laid very still, her eyes gleaming in the low light.

"Who are you?" came the harsh whisper.

She shook her head, trying to clear the buzzing. _Merlin__, it hurts..._

Cautiously, she replied, "Sophia Young." Sophia coughed. Her head was pounding. "Would you mind letting me sit up?" she added, with only a hint of sarcasm.

The Death Eater let her up, but his wand was still leveled at her.

"I don't have my wand with me," Sophia said. She wasn't sure admitting that was such a good idea, but she got the distinct feeling that he didn't truly mean her harm. After all, he'd sent a Stunner after the other man, not a Killing Curse.

They were in the same place they'd left, but everything looked newer and brighter. It was no longer raining, instead beaming sunlight down so hard that Sophia's eyes hurt.

"Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here?" Sophia's voice got higher and more panicky with every word, ending in a squeak. Her hands reached up to cradle her head.

He lowered the wand. "I'm Dennis Creevey," he said. "Who's he?" Dennis asked, gesturing to the unconscious wizard. He ignored her other questions.

"I honestly have no idea." She bit her lip, looking at the older wizard. "But I think he's good."

Sophia took the opportunity to examine her company. Dennis's face was younger than she'd thought. He could hardly have been older than twenty. His hair was a mousy brown, and his eyes were nearly the same color. Although his skin was smooth and unlined, his eyes showed the stress of fighting a war.

Delilah had yet to awaken. She looked every bit as young as Dennis did, with her beautiful face and her long, golden hair.

The Stupefied wizard had scars on his face, but underneath them, he could have once been called good-looking. His hair was a vivid red, and it was pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Sorry," Dennis said sheepishly. "Ennervate."

The man woke with a groan. "Where is this?" he asked, his voice muffled by his hands.

"This nice man here was just about to explain that," Sophia said with a slight glare in Dennis's direction.

"But not until you tell me who you are," Dennis amended.

Eyes narrowing, the man said cautiously, "Bill Weasley, nice to meet you."

Sophia stretched her hand out. Bill shook it. "Thank you for helping me," Sophia said pleasantly. Her lower lip trembled just a bit.

Bill nodded, but he only looked at her for a second. He and Dennis seemed to be having some sort of staring contest.

"That spell I cast was designed to send anyone within its range back in time. I'm not sure exactly how far. It seemed like our best bet..." Dennis kicked the dirt, finally volunteering to search for clues on just _when_ they were.

_Oh, Merlin, _mum, Sophia thought. _I left her angry... and now I'll never get to see her again..._

Her eyes prickled, but she didn't cry. She would be Gryffindor about this.

Only minutes after Dennis left, Delilah regained consciousness with a great gasp of breath. "Dennis? Where are you? Who are _yo__u?_" She pointed an elegant finger at Bill and Sophia.

Sophia sighed, trying to hide her own panic. "It's all right," she said to the near-hysterical woman She wasn't sure that she meant it. "Dennis will be back soon. He just went to find out exactly where we are. I'm Sophia, and this is Bill." She didn't bother trying to explain the _when _part to Delilah. Dennis could deal with that when he got back.

Sophia didn't want to deal with it at all. She didn't want to think about it.

A quarter hour later, Dennis walked around the side of the building. "1974," was the first thing he said. His voice shook just a bit.

"No, no, no! You're wrong!" Sophia grabbed her hair.

_It's not that long ago, it isn't! Mum, Daddy, _Elijah, _oh, Merlin, Elijah..._

The hysteria wasn't very well hidden anymore. Sophia put her head between her knees, trying her best to keep from crying. She wasn't successful in the least.

Delilah looked confused. "Dennis?" she asked, covering her mouth. Her eyes moved over the girl on the ground that was making that horrible noise.

He gathered the woman in his arms and told her about the spell.

"Why did they come along, too?"

"They weren't supposed to. It was just bad luck that they were within range of the spell."

"Oh." Delilah blinked, and then she smiled at the others. "I'm so sorry I've been so rude. My name is Delilah, it's very nice to meet you." She shook hands with Bill. She kept glancing at Sophia, finally saying, "Are you all right?"

Sophia looked up, glaring through her tears. "Do I _look _all right? I left my entire family, and we're back here in _1974._ How are the rest of you okay with this?" Her panic was dissolving rapidly into anger.

"The rest of us had people we left behind as well. It's the way things happened, and we need to move on." Bill had that tone and expression that Sophia knew as the act-like-an-adult-already manner.

She nodded mutely, still sniffling.

"Now," Bill said, his voice softer. "how can we change things this time?"

Dennis coughed. "I believe the first thing we should do is inform Dumbledore."

Everyone agreed immediately. It was a familiar thing. Professor Dumbledore had been a constant in most of their lives before he'd been murdered. Sophia was the only one not reassured.

Sophia wasn't even close to relaxed, but she did her best to pretend she was fine.

_'Save your tears for your pillow,'_ her mother had said often.

It was too soon. The tears ran down her face, this time silently. She was sure she looked horrible.

"What we need before we start anything big is information," Dennis said. "I believe we're all aware that many of the Death Eaters we knew were in school at this time."

Bill was the first to catch on. "You're saying that we'll be needing a spy?" he asked.

"Yes. Someone here that still attends school," Dennis looked pointedly at Sophia, who nodded. Then he went in for the kill. "And will be a Slytherin. Think before you answer."

_A Slytherin? _Sophia thought. Her face twisted.

"Sophia, we wouldn't be asking you to do this if it weren't necessary." Delilah smiled encouragingly.

Elijah's still face swam to the fore of her mind. Madame Potage, bravely defending a girl she didn't even know, dying so Sophia could live.

Her mother's face came next, mouthing the words, '_I don't want you to go back to Hogwarts.'_

_Well, mum, I'm going back. I'm sorry._

"Fine," she said at last. "So they won't die, I'll do it."

Delilah climbed out of Dennis's embrace and stood, hugging Sophia around the shoulders. "Thank you," she said. "It will be all right." It was strangely comforting to receive a hug from such a stranger.

Bill looked as if he'd just sentenced Sophia to death when he agreed, however reluctantly. "It is a good plan," he said solemnly.

"And they'll respect nothing less than a pure-blood."

"That should be easy," Delilah said. "I'll find someone willing to teach Sophia how to act like one."

Sophia was skeptical.

Dennis volunteered to go back to the Death Eaters and leak information from them. He showed them the Dark Mark and said that with that, there was nothing else he would need.

Delilah began to cry softly. Sophia patted her back awkwardly, and it seemed to calm her down some.

"Bill," Dennis said, "I think you should get a job in the Ministry of Magic. I mean, it shouldn't be that difficult, if you have Professor Dumbledore's endorsement. Climb ranks, get in a position of influence, and with ready access to any information we might need."

Delilah looked up. "This plan's not half bad," she said.

"The difficult part will be putting it into action." Bill closed his eyes, dashing a hand across his forehead. "This will take a lot of secrecy and efficiency to pull it off."

"We could all be related to one another," Delilah suggested quietly.

Sophia's eyebrows knitted themselves together. "What do you mean?"

"She means that we would all have excuses to see one another. So if you must take time out of school to see your sick aunt, it will not be entirely a lie," Bill answered.

"Oh. That makes sense." Sophia's eyes roamed around the alley. "I believe I need a guardian, anyway," she said. "Delilah, would you mind being my aunt and guardian?"

"Of course not." Delilah smiled at her new niece.

"Delilah could work at Borgin & Burkes," Bill said. "I know that we could get information that way."

Dennis frowned deeply, but he didn't disagree.

"That's a good idea," Delilah said softly.

The silence was complete.

"I think we may need more spies," Dennis said.

Delilah smiled. "I've always been good at making allies and connections. I suppose we'll all do so."

"No one can know our secret besides Dumbledore," Bill said.

"Of course. But it shouldn't be too hard to get people to spy for us."

Sophia glanced at Delilah. It wouldn't be hard for _her_, but it wouldn't be the same for the rest of them.

"Well," Sophia said. "I believe that the very first thing we should do is go down the street and get me a wand." She held up her bag of coins, shaking it so they jangled together.

Everyone laughed, perhaps rather tensely and a bit too loudly, but it was laughter nonetheless.

~O~

**Well, how do you like it so far? It's a far cry from what I'm used to doing, so I might not be doing it particularly well, but I enjoyed it. Did you?**

**OK, questions:**

**-How do you think Sophia will react to being transformed into a pure-blood princess?**

**-Did you like my choice of canon characters to bring into the story?**

**-Do you like Sophia so far?**

**Thank you, as always. The third chapter should be out soon.**

**Love you guys!**

**Annie**


End file.
